


Voices Carry

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens to the Author when characters from several different fandoms are clamoring for attention all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation took place during the writing of [Lay Not Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/215063). I sat down at the computer, expecting the _Blakes 7_ characters to continue the story onward from where we'd left off the day before. Instead, what I got was this.

Mistral: Okay, Blake, you were saying?

Blake: I wasn't. I was supposed to be thinking.

Avon: No wonder we're not getting anywhere.

Blake: That was uncalled for. Before I can think anything, the Author has to think it, first.

Mistral: Sorry. It's a bit tough, when you're smarter than I am.

Avon: Wonderful. Our Author makes a third-grade Delta look clever.

Mistral: Hold your tongue. Except at computers, you're NOT smarter than I am. Your thought processes are completely transparent.

Avon: <sulks>

Blake: Then it shouldn't be that hard, as I'm thinking about him.

Mistral: Oh, shut up.

Blake: Well, if I do, that won't get us anywhere, will it?

Vila: Look, if you lot are just going to argue, can I say something?

Blake, Avon, Mistral: No!!

Giles: Excuse me. Have you forgotten that you promised to help me resurrect Anya?

Vila: Who're you?

Mistral: Different show.

Vila: Ah. Say, on your show, does the third male lead get alternately ignored and abused?

Giles: Well, that depends on who you consider the third male lead--oh, wait, what am I saying? Of course he does. All the men are. It's a Girl Power show.

Avon: How nice for them. Now, if you don't mind, we're busy.

Giles: She's my Author, too, and I've been stuck in the middle of a resurrection ritual for a very long time.

Snape: Oh, quit snivelling. At least you've actually met your young woman.

Giles: Severus? Oh, Merlin, what are you doing here?

Mistral: <groan>

Snape: Rupert. Actually, I've been promised true love. With a certain red-headed witch of your acquaintance.

Giles: You and Willow? Joss save us.

Mistral: Here, now, no invoking false gods.

Giles: But . . . but . . . you can't! Do you know how dangerous a Buffyverse/Potterverse crossover is? They're completely incompatible! The differences in the magic systems alone would cause a meltdown in suspension of disbelief of cosmic propor--

Mistral: I've already dealt with that. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about any of your problems until I deal with the situation at hand. And Blake and Avon aren't cooperating.

Snape: Would you like me to cast a _crucio_ on them for you? I'm sure they'd be more cooperative afterwards.

Avon: You wouldn't dare.

Giles: Severus! That's one of the unforgivables!

Snape: You know my fans will forgive me anything.

Giles, Vila: Who do you think you are . . .

Giles: . . . Spike? / Vila: . . . Avon?

Snape: <smirk>

Mistral: That's all right, Severus, I think I can handle Blake and Avon. Now, if the rest of you will just go back to your own stories and wait--

Jarriere: Excuse me, ma'am, but if it's nae too much trouble, I believe ye promised me a ficathon?

Mistral: <headdesk>


End file.
